Izzy or Isn't He?
by EpicBacon
Summary: In Total Drama Island Owen's life is perfect, but in the real world his life is a living hell. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

From Owen's POV

I couldn't do anything but stare at her in the hallway, as I saw her opening her locker. I was frozen, frozen like Aunt Carol's pies, man those things are good! Like seriously, if I could marry pie I'd- oh wait yeh I forget. So I see her opening the locker, then I see with the locker and I am thinking to myself. 'Come on Owen! Get some balls! Ask her out!' I keep on thinking that to myself over, and over again but all I am doing is just standing in the middle of the hallway getting all sweaty and looking like an idiot.

You know that girl in the locker I was just talking about and I haven't said who it is yet because I suck at writing? Well that girl is my dream date to the prom. I am in my senior year in high school at the moment, and my high school year so far has been AWESOME! Well not really, but I just saw that. But you see, at every single dance our school has I just can _never_ get a freakin date! I mean seriously, I asked like twenty girls last year to a dance, 10% of them yell at me and say no, and the other 90% cry and slap me senselessly! I mean seriously, that makes me wanna cry too! Are chicks really that shallow that they don't even want to _talk_ to a dude, just because he's a little…. obese?

Okay, okay, I am a fat ass, I'll admit it, I know that but why does every damn student in the entire freakin school have to remind about it all the time?! I'm overweight, not mentally retarded. I've been emotionally and psychically abused everyday since I was five, and it's all because of weight! My parents say stay positive, and that if I say the word "awesome" all the time I'll feel awesome. So I guess I have actually been a pretty depressed person all of my life, it is just that I do such a good job at hiding who I really am to prevent things to get even worse that I have fooled myself, into believing I am happy and cheery. I usually just ignore the abuse I have to face with, but it is slowly killing me on the inside. I try everything to avoid being made fun off, and really that is worse then any of the bullying I've been through. I don't like to go swimming in public, last time I did that everyone just started at me with a disgusted look on their faces. I couldn't go on the plane trip to Hawaii with my folks because I don't want to be forced to pay for an extra seat because of my weight. I don't want the passengers to think when they look at me "that fat kid needs to use TWO seats" I could never go to a carnival, circus, theme park, or anything like that. I am just too big to go on most of the rides, plus everyone just stares at you… I basically just flat out avoid going out in public at all times.

Now people have told me "just stop eating" well it is _not_ that easy. I eat food when I'm not even thinking, when you are as obese as me, food is like a drug, a beer, a cigarette I know it's literally killing me when I do it but I can't stop. When I stop eating for only twenty four hours my body feels like it is going to die, I'm serious. I just cannot do that, I really can't you might have cruel mind and think that is funny, but I have no control over your thoughts so do whatever. I had to find some way to slim down, dieting wouldn't be possible, the amount of exercise required to get my to slim down would give me a heart attack, I tried taking some pills, that didn't work. I spent over a year looking at ways of slimming down on the internet, that didn't work. I later decided to do something risky…. I had decided to get surgery, the only problem with that is getting the cash. How would I be able to do that? Money in our family is hard to come by so there was no my parents would give me that kind of money. Whether they had it or not, I had to get the cash fast. May 16th 2007 was just another day for me, summer was about to start. I hate summer, you wanna know why? Because I have nothing to do! At least school fills me up with homework to do and makes me get smarter. I study all the time, because there is literally nothing better to do. I have straight A's and I'm a blonde. How AWESOME is that? Anyways May 16th 2007, I saw an advertisement in the lunch room, a poster for auditions to be on a Survivor-live contest! Plus it was for Canadian teens only! I immediately auditioned; I _knew_ I could get the part. Wanna know how I knew? Because I was sure the producers would just _love_ the audience to have a fat kid that they can laugh at. Of course I was right, as I received a phone call one week later that I got to be on the show.

I was stoked to be on the show, but I was easily a whole hell more worried about it, it meant that the whole world would see and laugh, and I'm sure there would give me challenges that would be something a fat person like me would struggle in, and my humiliation would be on television, for the whole entire world to see. I'd have horrible memories that I'd _never_ be able to forget. But it was the only I could get the cash, one hundred grand, wow, now I know what you might be thinking: What on earth made you think you actually had a chance?!

Well here was my logic in thinking that I could actually win this, I believed after seeing the other twenty-one contestant's motivation to win that mine was the greatest. So that means that I knew I would try the hardest in the challenge, and I do excel well at some psychical activity, (to a lot of people's surprise) like dodge ball for example. Man do I love that game, it's the only thing in high school that I am not an outcast in, plus it is nice to always pummel all those jack-asses with balls with. So with me trying the hardest that should be good enough for my team to not vote me off, so that will put in the merge, once the merge starts I wouldn't get many votes because I am not a threat, I'm just a giddy fat kid, and of course I was right. I had won the game, for the first time in my entire life I had felt like a winner with something other then dodge ball. Yes, I know giving up the 100 grand was the most retarded thing anyone could ever do. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! It is just in TDI, people actually liked me, I supposed is that everyone there has an issue that they had to deal being made fun of it all their life. I was actually making friends, and I was popular, I thought things were turning around for me but- oh you know what happened. I guess I sort of (not really) deserved it because I lied and told everyone I'd throw a huge yacht party so they would vote for me. I'll admit that was a little bit Heather-ish of me, but I really wanted everyone on my side, because I truly felt I deserved it more. I suppose I would have thrown a party with whatever was left, but I didn't think there would be anything left because I had to pay for them to get rid of a loot of pounds.

Then I got to go for the million again in season three, I can't tell you who won it since it hasn't aired yet but I'll tell you this: It wasn't me. But overall I am glad I signed up for it, having real friends, having something to actually do! What the most amazing and magical thing is that I actually looked up with a girl! And she had a pulse!!! God, I miss her, I miss her more then anything in the whole world. For once their was a women that shared the same feelings I had for her. Okay, so she _did _puke when I told her I loved her, but that was probably from eating all those marshmallows right? Thanks to Izzy and everything else that happened on "Total Drama" my confidence raised up. I have an amazing personality I think, I believe I'm fun to be around, and have a great sense of humor. Izzy was the first girl to actually see that, and not just the size of my butt. After what I saw a girl like Izzy could do, I knew that a girl that wouldn't completely reject you because you're fat exists, I knew that somewhere in my high school there is one girl that isn't truly that shallow. And I won't rest until I find her and take her to the senior dance. I asked every girl that looked like they were available out, I got a slapped a lot of times but I kept at it, I had saved the best for the last, the girl I am truly in love with, maybe more Izzy, to ask to the dance.

I was about to ask her out but… I couldn't do anything but just stare at her in the hallway, opening her locker. I was frozen, frozen like my Aunt Carol's apple pies, and then all of a sudden my mind just played a bunch of thoughts of my life and all the crap that I have gone through in my lifetime, then after all that another thought hit me suddenly: "Am I cheating on Izzy if I ask her and she says yes?" We never officially broke up, I think it was just presumed that our relationship was over right? I mean we are never going to even see each other ever again. I decided to forget the thought of me cheating on Izzy thing and that I was just trying to find an excuse not to ask this beautiful but also available looking girl to the prom. So I took a deep breath and finally got the courage to go up and ask her. But then I realized something she was gone. Crap, I was too lost in my head that I didn't even notice she left! Maybe I can still catch her. Aaah! Why am I still thinking?!?!

I ran frantically outside, this year is a first all of my brothers have a date to the prom and if I don't get one I'll be the only one. I desperately tried to find out which bus she goes on, I searched every, she wasn't on anyone of them. I then ran up to one of her friends.

"You!" I jumped up to her,

"Aaaaaaaah!!!!"

"How does Amber Barker leave the school?"

"She walks home, why do ya wanna know ya little stalker, you fag! Fag! Fag!!!!"

I simply ignored that last comment, and just kept on searching until finally I found her.

"Amber! Amber!" I yelled. Then shortly afterwards she turned around.

"What do ya want loser?"

I sighed. Oh well, it is better to love and lost than to never have loved at all I thought. Sure there is a 99.99% chance she will reject but if I go home a loser tonight I will wonder if that 00.01% lucky change thing happen to me, like in TDI, maybe (probably not) she'll say yes! Ya never can 100% know anything really.

"Can I-" I started to sweat. "Take you to the dance?"

There was a moment of silence. "You serious?"

I nodded. "Yes! I will! Thank you!" She then hugged me tightly.

I was shocked, this girl that is beautiful and she yes to me, I fully believe that if there is a 0.01% of something super awesome happening to you and the other percent isn't death or serious injury then you should totally take it, it is awesome! Oh crap, she just said yes, and I have been doing nothing but thinking! I have to say something nice to her, she's the only girl besides Izzy to say yes, to me! But the only thing I could think of saying was..

"Awesome!!! I can't believe YOU said yes to ME! Man this is just so-"

"Awesome?" Amber said.

"Yes! Ha ha, you must have seen "Total Drama Island" right?"

"No."

Then it turned into an awkward silence. Come on Owen you idiot! Think of something to say, I was about to say something, I don't remember what, probably something stupid but she ended up doing the talking instead.

"Will you walk home with me?"

A smile hit my face. "Yes." So we then walked, obviously.

"What time can you pick me up?"

"Will six-thirty be alright with you?"

"Yes, yes it will."

"What's your address?"

I don't think I should tell you what happened next, just in case some freaky stalker dude somehow reads this, but I'll just say that she told me her address and it was real. How awesome is that?!

Just then I heard a sound "Rah, rah, rah, rah Want your Bad Romance!" That's my ring tone; I picked up the phone and turned it on.

"He-"

"Hello?" Amber said. What? She has the same ring tone as me? This is fate we are meant to be together! Yes! But I guess it is no shock that it wasn't my ring tone, no one ever gives me a call.

"Oh sorry I'm late mom, I'm hanging out with this dude."

"The dude who is going to take me to the dance obviously!" That made me smile. I still can't get over the fact I have a hot date! With a girl! That has a pulse!

"Yeh, yeh, yeh, Yeh mom he is really ugly!"

That part hurt, a lot. But hey it was the truth, and the elephant in the room is that she only said yes to me is because she feels sorry for me, but still the fact that she would say that out loud right in front of me is pretty low, but of course I'm sure you all know if you actually give two craps about my life and have read everything in this then you know that girls have done far more worse things to me.

"I'm still here ya know." I whispered.

"Shut up!" She whispered back. "I'm like on the one." She then got back to talking to her mother.

"Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh, yup, yuppers, uh-huh, no, nope, bye, love you two!" The call ended, she then turned to me.

"Why did you pick up your phone when _my_ ring tone rang? Are you like stupid or something?"

I have to admit I kind of chuckled to myself hearing her say that, since her hair is pure blonde. Ha! Oh wait so is mine. Gah! I'm so stupid!

"Ugh no." I replied. "It is just that "Bad Romance" is my ring tone to, but thanks for the insult anyways."

She didn't laugh. "Lady Gaga is on your ring tone?"

"Yees….." Where was she going with this?

"Wow, that's really gay." She then turned around and walked away.

You know for some weird reason I felt a lot less excited about _her_ being my date. I then thought of what insult I should give her back this, but in the end I decided that I'd better keep my gigantic mouth shut and not lose the only girl in the world that would say to me. So I simply just said.

"I see." We then kept on walking for a little while longer until it was time for us to split our paths to home.

"Okay, you go ahead to wherever your house is, I have to wait here for someone to pick me up." She said.

"You don't continue walking?"

"No, it's too long."

"Alright." While I was walking way I realized that I had forgotten something, so I turned around and asked.

"Can I take your picture with me so I can show it to my mom to prove to her that I actually have some to take to the prom?" It didn't take me until after I said that to realize how loser-ish that sounded.

"Why, taking me to the prom is like no big deal."

"Yeh it is, you are so beautiful!"

She snorted. "Like I didn't know that I'm not stupid!"

"It was a compliment….."

"Whatever."

"Look would you please just take the stupid picture with me?!" Amber finally agreed to do the photo, and then I ran home and for the first time ever feeling like a winner. I couldn't wait to show us how beautiful she was, and how she is hotter then all of my brothers dates. Tonight was going to be the most awesomest night ever! It hurts to see how horribly wrong I was about that…

I ran in the house and cheered. "Whoo hoo! Something awesome just happened!" I know, I know I saw "awesome" way too much, but my mom taught me that if I say it enough I'll feel like a more positive person, it kind of actually does work, but the problem is that I can't stop saying the word! And it makes me annoying which of course makes _more_ negative things happen, but whatever.

"Oh honey I am proud of you!" My mom said, I was confused, I hadn't told her about Amber yet.

"Why?"

"You are the only one in this family that couldn't get a date, but you stayed positive and keep on yelling out "awesome" even when things are totally sucking. I'm so proud of you."

'Mom," I said. "I _got_ a date."

"Oh." A sad look then appeared on her face. "What does she have?"

I didn't understand what mean she meant, "Huh?"

"You know what kind of mental illness does she have? Is she blind? Does she suffer from cancer and only agreed to take you?"

"No, mom! My date is perfectly healthy!"

"Oh it's a desperate gay guy am I right?"

"What?!"

"I knew it after I saw you having a Lady Gaga song as your ring tone."

"Mom! It's a beautiful girl, who is completely health in her body and in her mind." She laughed; I knew that the picture would come in handy so I handed it over to her. I watched as her eyes grew wide and jaw dropped. I smirked at her.

"My." My mom then put on a false smile. "Let's not tell your father about this honey."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Becau-" I then heard my dad call me, I told him where I was as he entered the room.

"Did you manage to get a date for the prom buddy?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Is it, with a _girl_?"

I just sighed. "Yes!"

Sorry for my Harold-ness here but gosh! When will my family _ever_ let that little "Justin" thing from TDI go, I mean come on people he is a super, super male _model_ it is not humanly possible to not be a little attracted to him. I seriously think I have been made fun just as much from that as my weight. When I returned from the filming of Total Drama Action I expected everyone to beat me to death. I was only home for a few days, because I'd be back on a boat trip to go to "Total Drama World Tour" soon. But everyone was actually _nice_ to me; everyone there became my friends, even the extreme bullies. It took me about fifteen minutes to discover why, it was because "Total Drama Island" had finished airing but the special was yet to air, so they didn't know that I didn't actually have any money, I later promised everyone in my town that I'd give them all a hundred dollars if they be nice to me, and of course they were. And by the time the special actually did air I was on a boat trip to season three. Sure I got jumped on by everyone, but it was still totally worth it.

"Ha! I told you Marry, our son isn't a complete loser, cough up that fifth bucks!"

"What?!" I said. "You guys _betted_ on my social life?"

"You don't really have one dear," My mom is oh so positive. -_- "But yes, I guess you could say we did honey."

I groaned. "Hey don't be mad at me boy." My dad said. "I took your side!"

"Yeh, thanks I guess."

"So…" My mom said. "When do we get to see her?" A grin turned on her face, a frown on mine.

"You don't." I say.

"What?!" My parents shouted.

"You. Don't. Get. To. See. Her!"

"Don't be so sarcastic like that boy!" my father said. "It's sickening." What I find even more "sickening" is that he is always calling me "boy" after every sentence. And I'm eighteen years old now for Peter Pumpkin Eaters sake! I'm a _man_ right now! But of course, I am never able to truly speak my mind to my parents, so I just say.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, so why can't we see her, are we not cool enough or something." That made me laugh, a little.

"No, it is just that _I_ am picking _her_ up."

"Oh, so your being a gentlemen huh, I like that! Good job boy!"

"But wait!" My mom said. "Why can't you bring her back here after the dance? I mean the dance is over at only 9:10 right?"

"Sorry, I can't do that ma, she lives too far away."

"How many miles?"

"Just thirty." My parents eyes went huge, I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"Thirty miles?!"

"It's not that long!"

"Why can't she drive here herself!"

"I don't know! But wouldn't me driving her be more "gentlemanly"?"

"Not if you are driving her for thirty miles, no! You cannot drive to the prom! Call her and tell her you are not doing!"

"But dad I-"

"You are not doing it!"

"But I can't call her! I don't know her phone number!!!"

"Too bad for you!!"

I started to cry, the second good thing in my life happens, and he does this… I was about to go to my room, and I did but then I stopped and said _another_ thing that I regret. Three words that wish I would have never said, three words that I can never take back. Three words that forever changed my amazing relationship between me and my parents.

"I hate you." Then I ran upstairs into my room and continued to cry. About 9 seconds later my younger brother Johnny came in. I didn't like that, I wish he'd go away, I didn't want to be with my family right then, I didn't want to be with anyone then.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him in the eye. "You couldn't hear the screaming?"

"Oh no, I totally could, it's just seemed more polite if I asked you."

"I can't take Amber Barker to the dance." I said so quietly he could barely here me.

"What?!" Johnny looked surprised.

"I thought you said you heard?"

"I-I did, mom and dad _said_ you can't but you really can!"

"What?"

"Dude, you are an _amazing_ driver, you could totally do thirty miles and back with getting even a scratch on the car. When you back home what are they gonna do? Ground you? Dude you have no life anyways, you never use the computer or the internet, you really can't because Devin is always it, you never go out. Plus you've _never_ been in trouble with mom and dad before so you'll probably be let off easy."

"Exactly." I said. "I've never been in trouble with our parents before, and I don't want to be on bad terms with them."

He laughed. "You said you hated them, nothing will put you on lower terms with them then that, dude you have nothing to lose."

Johnny was right, I never do anything fun anyways, what could they possibly ground me from? Plus it'd be a great way to earn their trust, I've always wished Dad would let me drive more, maybe driving thirty miles and back would prove something to them, sure they will yell at me, but they just now yelled at me so I know I can handle it. Plus the fact that I am eighteen years old and have never been in trouble with my parents is pretty sad, I was going to do, I usually never listening to Johnny, and I shouldn't have then..

Dinner tonight was silent, not just from the lack of talking but the fact that I wasn't eating so quickly and burping every two minutes. I looked at the clock, 5:25 I had to pick her up at 6:30, I should probably go right now, Johnny had a plan to distract mom and dad, he was upstairs working on it right now, while mom and dad were distracted I was to run outside go to the car and take off. The very thought of hearing Johnny's plan hurt my stomach but I had to do it, I am in love with Amber. I looked at the clock again, 6:26, in 9 seconds it was finally gonna happen, the worst thing I have ever done, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and.

"Mooom!!!!!!" Johnny yelled.

Zero, I thought to myself.

"What is it honey?!"

"I'm bleeding! I was playing with my pocket knife and I cut a whole line in my hand!!! Heeelp!!!!!!"

Of course, my stuck up, over protective parents ran frantically to him, and as soon as they were out of sigh I frantically ran outside, into the car got the keys and turned it on. At least I tried to, I kept on doing it over and over again. "Crap!" I thought, I kept on finally turning them over, and over, and over again until finally the car started. Yes! I cheered to myself, but then of course at the last second I remember something important, I forgot to bring my drivers license. 'Is there enough time to go run back to the dinner table and get it' I thought, that question was quickly answered one half-second later when I heard my dad yell as loud as he possibly can.

"Owen!!!!!!!"

Shit, shit, shit!!! I immediately started the car and drove away illegally. I started to panic. Think the worst possible thoughts. Are they going to call the police? Are they going to take away my drivers license? Am I really going to crash and die like they thought? Would I deserve it? Is my constant panicking screwing up my driving? I knew the answer to the last one so I tried to calm myself down and drive safely to Amber's house. 'This is going to be the most amazing day of your life, Owen.' I thought to myself. It was my end of my school prom. I have a date already so I should be stressed, I should be loose and have fun. Those peaceful thoughts helped me drive safely all the way to her house. What happened next made me _wish_ I had died in a car crash.

I stopped by her house and I saw her waiting outside, I then stopped the car in front of her.

"You're late." She said.

I looked at the cars clock. 6:31, "drama queen" I thought to myself, I really didn't want to lose her so I just hid my true thoughts and apologized.

"Ready to ho? I mean go?" I asked.

"Hold on a sec." She then turned around went to her house and opened the door. "Okay we're going now!" she yelled. So then she and some other guy came out and stepped into my parent's car.

"Sup?"

"Not much." I say, and then I start the car and start to drive it. "Who is he, your brother?"

"No, he is my date." I stopped the car we bumped, she screamed.

"What?!?!" I yelled.

"He. Is. My. Date!"

"I know what you said but.. I am your date!!!!!"

She laughed, and so did her "date." "I'd never go out with a fat and ugly fag like you!"

I was speechless literally I was without words, she had to do the talking first.

"Drive!"

Then I finally got the guts and I dared to speak. "I asked YOU to be my date and you said yes!!!"

"How stupid are you? You asked if you could _take_ me to the dance, not be my date! I needed someone to drive us, my family is low on gas and you offered to take us."

I was so pissed I constantly banged my head on the sterling wheel. "Drive!" She yelled again.

Then I turned around and looked at her boyfriend. "Get out! Me and Amber are going together, not you!"

"No." he said.

Yes I know it is pathetic, but I couldn't think of a good response to that. Amber was a blonde and I wouldn't be surprised if she literally thought I was asking just to _take_ her to the dance. The thing I am really pissed off about is that now I am in serious trouble with my parents for nothing, I decided that I might as well just drive off to the prom, have to find something to do so I can avoid driving back to home. So I just drove all the way to the high school.

At the dance I did nothing but sit at a bench, looking at the guys that are losers like me dancing with their babes. I watched in extreme envy of them. I decided that since I don't have a date I might as well try to do something fun at the prom, I went to the food table and tried to grab something to eat but a bunch of jack-asses blocked me from getting anything, I was starting to get me hungry, and you wouldn't like to see me when I'm hungry. Instead of stooping to their level and doing something violent I decided to just go, Amber surprisingly actually noticed me and yelled at me to stop.

"Owen!!" She yelled as she ran up to me.

"Wow, you actually know my name." I said.

"Owen, what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"What?! But who will drive us back home?"

"Don't know."

"We'll be stuck at this school all night!"

"Don't care." I turned around and walked away.

"You! Ugh you jack-ass! And I actually thought you were a little cute!"

I smirked at the though of that, yeh right. Izzy was and will be the only girl that thinks I am cute, I missed her, but I was too angry to be depressed at that time, so I decided I had to go and vent at my usual venting. Now when I tell you about where I go to vent, please hold your comments okay? Seriously. I go to vent at McDonalds and a buy a bunch of Big Macs with coupons until I feel better. Yes I know it is literally the most unhealthy way for someone like _me_ to vent, but it's a habit and like I have said before, I just cannot stop it.

I spent the entire time at McDonalds just thinking of all the crappy things I have done today, to my parents. We can never look at each other the same anymore. And Amber, I was a pretty big douche for ditching her and I think she is a nice girl, I mean she actually talked to me and she didn't slap me and I ditch her for that, I thought about going to the school and driving her and her boyfriend home but I then looked at the clock, it was 9:30, the dance was already over. I just sighed. Their went one way to be able to make it up to her, so then I realized that I really owe her big time, at least thanks to her my _parents_ didn't think I was a total loser that couldn't get a date this year, and really that is what I was mostly concerned about. Then I saw outside the store windows Amber! There she was, walking alone, in the dark, in the streets of Toronto. It was miracle, well not really since this way would be a shortcut to her house but still amazing! I had to make it up her somehow but I didn't know what, I didn't think that giving her a Big Mac would do the trick I tried to think of something to do but then I saw it.

Someone is a ski mask grabbed her and threw her in a dark alley and he went in their, she was getting _mugged_! I put my hands in my pocked and I- crap! My cell phone wasn't their, I couldn't call the police. I took a deep breath and I ran out the door and I went into the alley as I saw innocent Amber taking a beating, and another one, over and over again. And he got a gun and pointed it towards. He was going to _kill_ her! But why?! What could she have possibly done?!?!

Her life was more valuable then mine, I had to give mine up for hers, I went up to him and choked him hard, but I couldn't grab on to him for long, I knew that. I saw Ambers eyes go wide.

"Ow-Owen?"

"Go go!!!!" She then ran as fast as she could.

"Hey hey!!!" The guy yelled he then ran after her but I jumped and tackled him to the ground. Amber had a chance to be free.

"Get off of me now! Or else I'll shoot you."

"Go ahead." I said, I wished so much he was bluffing, but he wasn't he shot me straight in the stomach, then suddenly I knew it, today will be the day that I'm going to die, I knew it, but that thought didn't stop me from trying to save Amber, she still hadn't escape the alley yet, I ran frantically to save her life, sadly I wasn't fast enough. I saw in horror as the murderer chocked he to death and banged her against the wall, seeing the look in her eye as he put the gun right next to her head was the most painful visual I have ever seen.

"Stop!" I yelled. He didn't even look at me.

"What did she ever do to you?! Huh?! Tell me!!! What does she owe you money, I have car I'll give it you, I'll give you everything I own just don't shoot her!!!"

Tears filled my eyes but my words meant nothing to him he shot her in the head multiple times and only 9 seconds later- she fell dead. I was in shock, I had just seen a human _die_ it's the scariest sight to see the one you love to just die like that. I'll kill him I thought. I'll kill him! He has to die!!!! I ran towards him, I ignore the bullet in my stomach and I ran towards him but he was stronger then me he covered my mouth from screaming and then whispered.

"Leave now, don't tell anyone what you saw, and I'll let you live." I punched in the lip, as hard as I could, which isn't very hard.

"Heeelp!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "Heeeeelllp!"

He then immediately started choking me, I watched as he put his gun at my throat, then I looked as he moved his hands towards the trigger. He was going to kill me, after seing Amber's death I couldn't see my own, so I just closed my eyes as he pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

They say that when your turn to face death finally comes that your own life will flash before your eyes, who would have guessed what _they_ said was actually right. I saw everything, my first memory, when I had just turned two and I saw my very own Grandpa die from a heart attack, my first real food, every abuse that I have been through, all of my memories good and bad, played right before my eyes. It was finally time for me to go, I couldn't believe it, I'm only eighteen years and I'm going to _die_, I'm going to leave the world and never return. However, I wasn't concerned about my age but that fact my life was worth nothing, I've done nothing good to the world, nothing and when I die who will miss me? Who? Would even my _parents_ care if I died? After I stole their car and said I hated them. I had so many questions about life, but I knew that they would never be answered; I took a deep sigh I was ready.

When I saw the murderer put his hands on the trigger I closed my eyes, seeing Amber's death was the most graphic thing I've ever seen, their was no way I could handle seeing my own. I heard the sound of the trigger go off, and then time froze as the bullet was about to shoot my throat, I prepared for the worst. But it only took me a few seconds to realize something; I heard the sounds of cars moving and people talking. Time didn't freeze, it was still moving, and I was still alive, but, why? I then opened my eyes and I looked up at the murderer I looked at him straight in the eyes, the only part of his body I could see. Why had he done this? Did he let me live on purpose? Why kill Amber? What could she have possibly done? It took me only a few seconds to realize what happened.

"It was a blank." I then saw a horrified look on his face. "You ran out of bullets."

That guy had shot Amber at least fifteen times in the head. He then sprinted hard deeper into the alley, I had screamed for help right before he had fired the empty weapon. He knew that the police would come any minute. A serious pain then came back in my stomach, I had forgotten that I had been a bullet inside their. I needed to see a hospital; if I kept on staying in here like this my fate would be the same as Ambers. I couldn't stay conscious anymore, it was impossible. The last thing I saw was Amber's blood and I fell down.

Hours later I opened my eyes to see that I was in the hospital, a nurse quickly noticed this and then shouted to some people, my parents I thought, and then a little while later I realized later it wasn't my parents it was two police men. I did a long sigh, he must escaped, damn it!

"Hey kid look-"

"I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen years old."

"I don't care how old you are! You will not talk unless we _tell_ you to talk, and you will respect us! Got it?"

"Hey ease up on the guy; he's had a rough day! Hey ki- I mean sir, we are just going to ask you a few questions okay?" said the other policemen.

"Please shut up." I said. "Everyone knows about that "good cop-bad cop" routine it's just annoying, I'll tell you guys everything you want to know, I promise. Just keep the questions real simple please."

"Alright first of all we suspected that you and that other girl were walking home together, we noticed by your clothes and by the date that you guys were coming back from a prom, you two decided to go through a dark alley as a short cut, some gang came up shot you guys, and you somehow managed to survive, is this false? If it so then tell us what did happen, if it is true, please tell us much detail as possible."

I took a deep breath. "Well, it is sort-of true, you see I had asked that girl if I could take her to the prom, and she said yes, so I drove to her house, picked her up to find out she had a date that wasn't me, apparently she thought that I literally meant just to _take_ her to the dance, so I was pissed about that and I took her anyways, at the prom I was humiliated, so I decided just to go and leave Amber and her date to find a way to get home themselves."

"Couldn't they have asked their parents to pick them up?"

"Uhm, Amber couldn't because her parents don't have enough money and it's a fairly long way from the school to her house, I don't know about her boyfriend though."

"Alright continue please."

I sighed again; this was painful to talk about. "So when I left the campus I decided to go vent my depression by just eating food at McDonalds."

Then I looked up to see the police men chuckling a little bit. "Sorry." One of them said.

"I see her walking in the streets later at night; it was about 9:30 I believe and then someone threw her in the alley and started beating her I came in and tried to save her, I tackled the guy, he shot me in the stomach to get me off, I did get off and Amber hadn't left the alley yet, she wasn't quick enough to leave the guy ran up to her and Choked her then shot her in the head multiple times, I tried getting up and hitting him, but he had me in a headlock and he pointed the gun to my neck and saying that he'd let me go if I stay quite about what I saw, I screamed for help anyways, he shot the gun it was a blank because he ran out of bullets from shooting Amber then he ran away and I fell unconscious and I got here."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"I didn't have my cell phone."

"Why didn't you use the store phone?"

I then face palmed myself and hit my forehead many times. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Would you please describe what this murderer looked like?" they both asked me.

"Uhm.. I couldn't see his face very well since he was wearing a ski mask, but like I said I believe it was a male because he had a very deep voice and he was extremely strong. His body was skinny."

"You just said he was strong." The police gave me a suspicious look.

"I know he was one of those dudes that are buff but don't _look_ buff. And I did see his cold eyes, they were pure dark green. And he looked to be eighteen years old just like me and Amber's age. I think I have a theory on why he did it, I believe that it was a jealous ex-boyfriend with a serious mental anger issue maybe, or simply someone she rejected to the prom. Those were the only things I guessed."

"And which way did he go?"

"He just went deeper into the alley."

"Do you know the name of Amber's boyfriend? We would like to contact him and ask him questions too. Was he with Amber when she was walking the streets?"

"No, he wasn't. His was Erin I think; I don't remember his last name."

I saw the policemen talking quietly to each other, "Check her cell phone, she probably has her number in it." Then they turned back towards me.

"Alright son, that you for what you said, you were a big help, we'll just need your fingerprints to make sure you aren't lying and _you_ didn't kill her alright."

After I did that they finally left. Finally I could rest again, then I realized something, the pain of the bullet I didn't feel it anymore, they must have taken it out! I looked at my stomach, I saw stitches. Then I thought how stupid it was the police suspected someone like _me_ to murder Amber. Do I look like a killer? Wow I was shocked, _now_ I could rest but again another thought hit me. After telling that story to the police I realized that it was _me_ who killed Amber. If I hadn't been so concerned about what people thought of me at the prom I wouldn't have left her like that, she must have been freezing to death, Canada is a cold country and in the streets of Toronto late at night, horrifying. Me asking a girl out literally _killed_ her. Is this fate? Is this fate showing that me and love are not meant together? Why? Can't I love someone with having to die like that? I wanted to kill myself; I really did now I am starting to think that the guy running about of bullets was _bad_ luck. The guilt of what I did Amber haunts me till this day, and I don't think that feeling will ever go away. Just then a Nurse came up to me.

"Ugh. Mr. Owen Johnson? Your parents and family are here to see you." There was no way I was ready to face them.

"Can you tell them to go away?"

"Sir." The Nurse had a false smile on her face. "They're your parents, they love you, more then you could ever imagine.."

I scoffed. "Bring them in." I saw my mom, my dad, and my four brothers come in.

"It's sad." My mom said. "Two of my boys in the hospital at once."

I looked confused, two?

She saw my look, "Oh you know there is you and Johnny with his bleeding hand!!!!"

"Oh calm down mom." Johnny said, "You act like I've never lied to you before."

My mom's attention was then on me. "You know I used to brag about you? How you would never get in trouble unlike all of the other teenagers, you nice, kind, respectful, a wonderful son. Everyone was _jealous_ of you Owen, and you disobey us like this!"

I was silent; I didn't know what to say back.

"You know before dinner started your father and I discussed it and we would that you _could_ drive your date to the prom because we thought you were responsible enough to handle it! Shows how wrong we were, you deserved what happened to you and you are going to pay back every cent of the damage you did to the car."

"I'm not here because of a car wreck!" I yelled. "Your car is perfectly safe in the McDonalds parking lot."

"I told you that was our car." My dad said.

"Well why are you in the hospital then?" My mom asked.

"It's a long story, I talked to some cops the details will be in the news tomorrow, basically I was shot and Amber my date was shot multiple times until she died."

A horrified look on my mom's face appeared. "Oh no… But you are still grounded when you check out of this hospital for using our car without permission! You will be grounded, oh wait know you don't do anything anyways…. No snacks! You will only be able to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner! For an entire years! And never going to McDonalds, ever!"

"What no!!!!!!"

"Yes, and this shouldn't even be considered a punishment! This is a good thing for you; you need to lose the weight."

I started crying. "Mom you don't understand, food is the only good thing in my life; you don't know how much crap I go through ever day."

"I do know! And do you know why you have to go through it all the time? It is because of your weight honey, I want what is best for you, I truly do, and I love you."

I was pissed off I turned to her, "Well I hate you." My family then left shortly after I said those words, I was glad I didn't want to see anyone.

Guess what I had to see 10 minutes later? Someone! Ugh, why can't the world just leave me alone for once?

"Heeey!" An unfamiliar voice appeared. She was a blonde girl and looked about seventeen.

"What's up Owen?"

The eyes popped open. "How do you know my name?"

"I watch Total Drama Island duh."

"Okay, who are you?"

"My name is Jess and I am Amber's younger sister." Oh shit. "I hear you are partially responsible for her death.

"Look if you wanna slap me, go ahead I deserve it." I actually deserved worse. But instead of her beating the crap out of me she did something that no women other then my mom has even done before. She _hugged_ me. I was confused.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!"

I just started at her. "What?"

"My sister is a total bitch, and now that you killed her I get my own room! And all of her stuff eeeeh!!!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!?!" I yelled.

She then just cheering and looked at me with a puzzled look. "Your sister just _died_ and you are cheering just because you get more room space and few more pink sweaters?!?!"

Jess was silent. "You know what? Get out of here, get of here! You make my stomach sick!"

"But.." Jess said. "My parents want to talk to you."

Oh God, there was _no_ way I was going to do that. "Tell them I'm not seeing anyone right now, they'll find out all they need to know about Amber's death in the news tomorrow."

She finally left, I closed my eyes, I wished the world would just ignore me. Then I heard footsteps coming towards my bed, _another_ person was coming to see me.

"Go away!!!" I shouted with my eyes shut tighter. "I don't want to see anyone!!!!!!!!"

"Okay." An unfamiliar voice said. "I won't tell you about how your operation went."

My eyes then shot open. I looked up at who had just talked to me. "Are you a doctor?" That was a stupid question that I already knew the answer too but I really didn't know what to say.

"Yes." He then pointed to his name tag. "I'm Doctor Clark, I performed your operation and we found something-"

"Shut up! There is bad news! I know it! I don't care if I have cancer or aids! Just don't tell me!! I've had enough stress to deal with! Just don't tell me!!!!!!!!" I then was breathing heavily.

"Calm down! Don't worry! I actually have _good_ news for you!"

"Oh sorry, it's just I've… had to deal with a lot these past hours."

"Its okay, we understand, anyways you should be very thankful, and you are probably the luckiest patient ever. We were actually able to successfully get the entire bullet out you stomach without harming any other area of your body! You were literally shot in the safest place you could be shot. It's almost as if this criminal _wanted_ you to live."

That thought scared me. Why would he intentionally let me live? "Well I don't think it was like that but anyways I think you are the luckiest human in the world."

"How?" I asked. "I'm the fattest kid in school, I cannot find one women to love me, and I'm fighting with my parents, how the hell is that luck?!"

"You need to stop looking at the negatives you have in life." The doctor says. "There is no such thing as a person who _doesn't_ have them, but if you keep on looking at the positive things will be better in life for you, I promise."

I took another sigh. I had always thought positive, always pretending that life was going awesome for me, and I managed to fool everyone that I am truly like that, everyone except for me. But I didn't say that, all I said was "Thanks."

The doctor smiled. "No problem."

"So when will I be checked out?"

"Uhm let me see." He then grabbed a clip bored and wrote down some notes. Then he scanned the bored for a few minutes. "This morning." He said. "You just need some rest and we need to get the results from the blood test and we'll let you go." He then put his clip board on some desk in my hospital room.

I smiled. "Thank you."

Now I could _finally_ fall asleep, I ignored the guilt of Amber and I closed my eyes. I had to be calm. Everything was going to be alright. Why is it that every time I think that things go horribly wrong next?

The hospital beds were amazing; I literally fell asleep almost instantly after being relaxed. After I realized I was awake I let out a groan, I wanted to go back to sleep and I was about to until I heard a noise. It sounded like someone dropped something on the ground then I heard quiet but quick footsteps and then I heard the door open and close and this all happen in less then a second before I had enough to even open my eyes. _Someone_ was in my room, and whatever they were doing sure didn't want me to know about it. For a second I thought what I heard was a dream, but it sounded too real to be fake, so I decided just to ignore it for now and wait for Doctor Clark to come. Fifteen minutes later he did.

"Hello Owen." He grinned.

"Hey." I smiled.

"We got the results of the blood test let me see what the nurses put. Now where is that" He seemed to be looking for something for a while, and they he found it. It was the clip bored that he had written on yesterday and it was on the ground….

"Ugh lets see here." His eyes then got wide and his grin then faded.

"Am I ugh going to be checked out now?"

"No Owen-ugh you are not we, found something."

"What?!" He was silent. "What?! What did you find!!!!" He was refusing to answer. "Tell me damn it!!!!"

"We are going to have to assign you a different room."

"Quit ignoring me! I know you are not deaf! So tell me!!!" Why wasn't he telling me?

"You'll be transferred in a few hours."

I could take it anymore, I stood up and pulled the clip bored away from him and I read it out loud. "Blood Test indicates that being shot triggered a brain nerve causing him to have mental disorder." What? How could they think that?

"I do not have a mental disorder! Someone snuck into my room and changed my chart! They are the sick one! Not me!"

"Owen you are hallucinating!"

"I am no-" I then looked back at the chart, and it said "first sign hallucinations."

"No! This was real! I actually saw this!!"

"Yes _you_ saw it."

"Ugh!" I then started back at the chart. "Okay, okay it also says extreme wait loss!" I then took off my shirt to show my pale chest. "Does this look like weight loss to anyone?"

"It won't happen instantly Owen, it'll take some time, maybe in the next few days or so but we will wait until that happens for us to take you away, alright?"

"Alright." That was fair, and when hearing that was one of the signs I kind of wished I _did_ have the disorder.

"Now seriously calm down, it may be twelve in the afternoon but you need more rest."

If I didn't know any better I'd think that the doctor wants me asleep so he can send someone to do more things to make it look like I have the virus. I knew what I was going to do, I was going to pretend to sleep and once I hear someone in I instantly open my eyes and bust them! Then I will be able to prove that I am not crazy and I'll finally get out of this hospital!

"Alright Doc, I'll go back to bed, I am still really tired." That last part was actually the truth.

He smiled. "The hospital always knows best."

"But hey- Why weren't you telling me about the blood test thinking I had a mental disorder?"

"We were afraid you'd have a freak out reaction."

I was about to say something but then I remembered how I did react to reading that. "Oh yeh, sorry!"

So I went back to bed feeling pretty confident with my plan. It was hard to not fall asleep, but I didn't do it anyway. What I kept on having in mind was "someone is trying to keep you here" but who? And why? It seemed like these questions would never be answered. After several hours later I heard someone coming, I heard them coming closer and closer to me I was ready. A then pounced and tackle onto them.

"Ha ha! Gotcha!" But when I saw it was, I was in shock. It was a man in a ski mask, with dark green eyes, the same person who had killed Amber. I had to kill him too, I was about to choke him but he was stronger then me, he kicked me in the stomach and I was off of him, his legs were so much more powerful then they looked! Instantly he was now on top of me.

"Aaaaah!" I screamed I didn't know what else to do! He then covered my mouth and got a knife and put it right next to my throat.

"Shut up and I'll let you live." He is making the same bargain that he did on that horrible night.

For some reason I thought I'd have the same luck as last time and I screamed anyways, as loud as I possibly could. Then I saw the killer get out something that looked like a drug, he was trying to give it to me. But why would he do that? Why would he- It then hit me. He was trying to make it look like I am having the signs of going mentally insane! This drug would make me burn calories way too fast. It'd make me loose wait! What the hell is he doing!

"Do you want me to be in this hospital for the rest of my life or something?!" I couldn't let him do this I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. He then jumped up and continued to attempt to give me the drug. I knew that if this was going to be a battle of strength I was going to lose big time so I covered my mouth, he couldn't give me the drug them.

"Open your mouth! Damn it!" Just then the doorknob moved someone was coming in. Immediately he jumped high into the air and went inside the air vent.

"What happened?!?!" Doctor Clark yelled.

"He's back!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Who's back?"

"The one who murdered Amber! He's back! He is in this hospital! He's here! He was just in my room! He tampered chart to make it look like I've gone insane! And he tried to give me some drug so I'd lose wait! I'm not insane!"

It didn't take me long to realize how psychotic I sounded when saying that. I realized what he was doing; he came back and acted like he was going to kill me so I'd freak out and yell in fright. I know it sounds crazy that he would come back but it's _real_ I know I'm not imagining this. But then another thought came to me, how would he get in this hospital? How would he know I was in this hospital? There are hundreds of them in Toronto, there are seriously like a thousand rooms here. When you think about it logically it does seem possible. I am really crazy? Am I really hallucinating about him being in the hospital, with me?

"How did he escape?" Clark asked.

"He went through the air vent in the ceiling." 

"So he jumped 6 feet in the air and reached the air vent?"

"Ya! He was a really good jumper!"

"Owen you are having a serious problem right now, and I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to help you, you are going to a more advance section of the hospital where people will treat you the way you need to be."

I hated him saying that, he treated me like I was little kid, just like how everyone does, it makes me sick. I have been treated like a child for all of my life, and I just take it anymore. I hate doing this, I hate bottling up all of my emotions on the inside. I need to let everyone else, I need someone to talk to, something who actually treats me with some respect! Although look at me, ugly, blonde, overweight, cartoon looking me. There would never be anyone who could ever respect me.

"Alright, take me to my new room."

My new room was hell-hole, the room was a small space and everything was closed in and it was pure white, everything, everywhere was all white! It was like you are like in a cloud the only thing in there is a bed! Why did they make this room for _insane _people?!

"What am I supposed to do here?" I asked.

"Simple, you sleep and while you sleep we study your body." My new Doctor said.

"I've been in a bed for almost the past two days!"

"And you can do it for another two days, and another, and another, and another!"

"Eh I'll go to bed later."

"No, I'm sorry but that is not an option you have to be in bed 24/7."

I was about to yell and freak out again about that but I realized it would just make me look ever more insane so I just reluctantly went into the bed and then instantly the doctor started to make it.

"Ugh I can make my own bed." I said.

"Not the way we do." After a little bit my doctor said, "All done!" 

Man he made it really tight, I tried to loosen it up but I could I was stuck I couldn't move!

"Ugh.."

"We need to have you to be tucked in so tight so we can make sure that you can't escape!"

"What?!?!" I kept on trying over and over and over again to get my body out of the sheets but they wouldn't budge.

"Don't bother struggling; it'll only make the beds together!" He then left.

I ignored what he said, I kept on trying to get them off, if I have to stay in here for much longer I seriously am going to go insane! Is this what that killer wanted? For me to stay here like this for the rest on his life? Why does he want that! What did I ever do to him?! But thought that it could be possibly that he might return here again, no without a doubt he will come back here again, to do what? I don't know. After three stays of staying in a small cornered room doing nothing but staying in a bed and hardly getting any sleep I heard a noise coming up from the air vent. He is here. And sure enough the murderer came down from the vent and jumped down right next to me. Here it is the fourth time we've seen each other, but this time was different from all the other times, because now I wasn't afraid at all to see him.

"What are you going to do?"

There was no response.

"I don't think there is a disease that'll put me in a room worse then this, and I don't even have a chart anymore. So you can't change that."

Still not a word.

"And I don't even care if you threaten to kill me, because every time you have done that you always bluff! Plus if I died now it'd make no difference! I have no one to talk to! I don't know what is going on in the world I can't do anything at all! All I am is alive! So if you kill me what difference is it going to make?!?!"

He then got closer to me, and then bent his knees down me and him were looking at each other face to face.

"Take off the mask."

"I can't my arms are trapped in this bed!"

So then he grabbed the neck edge of the mask and pulled it up, slowly and slowly to reveal to me who murdered the women I love, and when I saw who it was I was in shock, the one who killed the women I love, was the women I love. It was…

Izzzy!!!!

"Oh Owen! I'm so happy to see you again so we can reunite our love!!!"

"What?!?! What the hell is going on!!! How are you a chick!! The voice it was so low!"

"He he he! I took professional voicing lesson when I was little. Mwaha ha ha!!"

"You murdered Amber?!" 

"Yes I had to!"

"Why?! What did she ever do to you?!"

"You don't know? You _loved_ her Owen! You loved her! When we were in a relationship you promised to love me and me only! Not that slut! Even though you broke my heart doing that I decided to let you two be together as long as you were happy, I was happy, but then I saw how she broke your heart! That bitch! I had to kill her off! I was doing you a favor Owen! I was doing you a favor!" 

"How did you even know about me and Amber?"

"Oh yeh, I sort of live in this mental hospital right here, but it is really easy to escape so while I escape I'll go and look through the windows of your house and just stare at you."

"So you have stalked for two years all this time!"

"Yes I have honey!"

"You're crazy!"

"Crazy for you! Once I saw that you made Amber walk home I know that this was my opportunity to get rid of her once and for all! I told her boyfriend that if he'd leave her he'll live. After she was walked I followed her and looked for her to be close to the nearest alley after I got her corned you had to come and ruin everything! I'm sorry I shot you but hey maybe you magically coming to save Amber was fate! It brought you to the hospital and they took you to the very same hospital that I live in! This is like a romance movie!"

"More like a horror movie!"

"I kind of edited your chart, and I kind of made it so what you said to the doctors sound insane, but hey why not huh?"

"Why did you make then think I had a mental disorder?"

"Because that is the same disorder that I have!!!" The sexy psychopath stated.

I gulped.

"If we have the same virus I will be able to sneak into your room without the hospital catching you! We can be together for mostly forever! But now we have a little problem lover boy."

"We?! Little? Problem?!?!"

"You're not really sick and it is only a matter of time before the doctor fins out!"

"Yeh, yeh and once they let me go I promise to visit you okay!"

"They don't allow me to have visitors! That is what makes these hospital staff so horrible! But don't worry I have found a solution!"

"W-what?!" I was almost too terrified to ask.

"I have collected a sample of the virus! Once this gets injected into you will be crazily in love with me, you'll feel the same I feel!"

"What?!?! You are going to give me a disease for us to be together again?! How can you call that real love?!"

"What I am feeling right now _is_ real!"

"Just don't do this! You can't!"

"I must now hold still while I inject this into your body but worry, I promise that I will _always_ love you!"


	3. Chapter 3

When me and Izzy were dating, I was CRAZY for the women. I obsessed over her; I knew every minor detail about her life. There was no difference between her life and mine, it was _our_ life and it meant the world to me. I thought that we'd be together forever, for better and for worse but we couldn't stay in that shitty "reality" show forever and she didn't have a cell phone, nor did her parents so their was no way for me to come in contact with her. Once departed I was miserable and even strongly considered suicide. I thought I'd go insane with her around.

Now I'm going to go insane _with_ her around as she believes that injecting me with a mental disorder is the only thing in the world that will make us truly together again. Now I'm not sure if I still have the true feeling I once did about her.

"Do you want to kiss me before I infect you with the disorder that will reunite us forever?" she asked

"I think you'd love me much more if I had sanity!"

"Definitely not! This is the only way I can be certain that no other girl would want you the way I truly do!"

No girl ever wanted me in the first place…. "Why the hell do you want me anyways?"

"Well… you are funny, sweet, caring, and loving!"

"Yeh, and I'm only like that when I'm in the right state of mind! Look Izzy, believe it or not, I'm actually a depressed person. I've taken medication to cure my thoughts of suicide, and if you do this to me I'll actually do it!"

She was speechless.

"You may be attractive when your insane, but trust me I would not make you happy like that! Babe you've gotta believe me!" I prayed that she would buy that.

"But… We have to understand each other!"

"No we don't! Opposites attract! Remember? Duncan and Courtney!"

"Duncan and Courtney had the unhealthiest relationship on the show!"

"Yeh, but the "relationship" we are having right now is much worse!"

"And that is because you don't have the disorder yet!"

Damn it! All I did was make her more sure that she should do it! Ugh!

"Get ready for the change of your life!"

Just then my new doctor came in.

"Hey Owen- we got the results of your last test, and it turns out you aren't insa- What? Izzy?" 

"You know her?"

"Yes! We have been trying to find her for weeks!"

"Well you found me and you take me to my room after I'm finished with Owen!" She then put the shot right next to my forehead.

"You might feel a little woozy once it's fully injected into your skull!" she says "But trust me it's worth it!"

She was going to inject the needle inside of me but right before she could, she fainted. She fell right on top of me body and I noticed several arrow-like object in ass.

"You used a tranquilizer gun on her?"

"Had to." The doctor said "But anyways, we have been secretly video taping you and we studied your reactions to specific things and you are sane! Although we have no idea how our professionals got confused and thought you had this rare disorder."

"It was Izzy! Like I have been trying to tell you all along! She tampered my charts, and she spied on me through the air vent in my old room!"

He looked at the air vent on the ceiling and shivered.

"You do that while you admit to be stalking me on camera! What gives you that right?"

"The Canadian Government, according to them once you have the crazies you don't exactly count as a human being."

I just rolled my eyes. "But hey can you sort of get Izzy of my body, I'm kind of paranoid that she might wake up and kill me."

"So you admit to be paranoid! You know that is a sign of-"

"Just shut up and get her off of me!"

A few hours later, my parents came to check me out of the hospital, I was so glad to finally get out of the building but I was nothing but even more nervous on seeing them, I mean I have treated them horribly the past week I don't know if could really bare seeing their faces again. I love my family but it'd just be too unbearable. I wish that I never asked out Amber in the first place and just accept the fact that I am a loser, if I had done that then all of this would have been avoided. When they finally got to the hospital I still wasn't ready.

"Owen sweetie!" My mom yelled she ran up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad to hold you in my arms again; they said I wouldn't be allowed to ever see you again." Tears then fell down her eyes.

"Hey bud." My dad said as he wrapped his arms around me. Then very soon all of my brothers started to hug me too. It was like one of those emotional family moments you'd see in a movie. What surprised me was my family just forgave me for everything, I couldn't believe it, I couldn't deserve it.

"Mom, Dad I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everyone, I'm sorry I sai-"

"We know what you said." My Dad interrupted. "No need to repeat it, no need for an apology, we know you didn't meant it, we forgive and love you son."

They then continued to embrace me.

"Oh, and you also aren't seriously banned from going to McDonalds again, we thought that was too cruel, you are 18 years old and you're almost graduating from high school, it is time for you to make your own decision, one of the hardest things a parent can do, harder then changing diapers, buying school supplies, helping homework, and dealing with bratty disobeying teenagers is to let that all go."

"Well what I wanted to say, was I am going to start dieting, if I want to go anywhere in life, I'm going to have to start watching my very own weight. I actually have a ton of plans on my future, and I don't want something as small as that to ruin it for me." My family smiled.

Just then Doctor Clark stepped in the lobby with us. "Hey" he said. "Sorry to ruin the emotional moment, but… I think Owen has a right to know."

"A right to know what?" I asked

"Your girlfriend, she is too dangerous to be here, she keeps somehow finding a way to escape even our toughest security. We are going to have to execute her, her life is just too dangerous to be living."

Tears fell down my eyes like crazy, despite what she attempted to do to me I still loved Izzy with all of my heart. And in one week both of the greatest loves of my life would be dead.

"When does she receive the death penalty?"

"Next week."

"Can I at least talk to her?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, that is too dangerous, and we can't let you do that we don't know how she'll react to seeing you."

"Well tell her, that I love her and that I'm sorry that I had to be the one who did this to her."

"Will do."

An awkward silence then came after that.

"We better get going now honey." She then grabbed my shoulder as we walked into the car and drove off.

I felt horrible, I couldn't believe it. Normally I would be just be burying my thoughts privately inside my head but this experience taught me to be more open about my thoughts and feelings.

"I don't think dating and I are meant for me, I mean look at what happened to Amber and Izzy!"

There was no response from anyone so I decided to continue talking.

"I think fate is either telling me right now that I'm meant to live alone for the rest of my life, or that I am actually gay."

There was still nothing.

"Oh, now you guys decide to be silent!"

"Nothing is decided by fate son." My father says. "Nothing in life is decided or planned, whatever happens is fully up to you, what happened with Amber and Izzy is nothing but a tragic coincidence."

"But please Owen," says my mother "don't talk about what has happened, none of us really wanted to be reminded about that and neither do you, please lets forget about it and change the subject.

"Alright" I said but the thing was there wasn't really anything else to really talk about so the three hour car ride was nothing but silent all the way through.

A week finally gone by since then, Izzy went to the electric chair today, I was offered to watch it but I have no idea why in hell they thought I would want to see that, so of course I rejected that because I've desperately been trying to get my mind to think of different things. Like my final grade report in high school is coming today, and I am 30% sure that I failed it anyways, so pretending to be really exited is hard. My mom keeps telling me that I was a very good student, and that I will without a doubt graduate from high school, I honestly have no idea what will happen so I guess I'm just going to keep my fingers crossed.

After hours of impatient waiting the letter deciding my entire future came, I did work hard this year, but so many horrible twists have happened to me recently I just can't tell what will happen. By the pattern of the way life is going I'm probably going to find out that I've failed high school, but honestly in comparison to everything else that is just a cherry on top.

Me and my mom held hands deciding weather or not we should open this letter anytime soon.

"We should just get this over with now." My mom whispered to me quietly.

"Okay."

I grabbed the letter and tore it lightly and carefully trying extremely hard not to break the envelope. It was very tightly sealed so doing so was a struggle. I finally got one half of the envelope done and I was about to work on the other side. Bit by bit I opened it and a paper fell down the table but neither one of us were actually going to read it. My mom became the daredevil and put the paper into her hands.

"Should you read it or should I?"

"Uhm…." I didn't want to seem like a wuss so. "I'll read it."

She then handed it to me. "Dear North Bend High School parent/guardian," I read out loud.

"This is to inform that your student **OWEN JOHNSON** has-"

"Has what?" My mother asked eagerly.

I didn't respond, I just ripped the paper in half and ran away to my room to cry myself to death, I expect her to come in my room and try to comfort me but she didn't do anything she knew that I wanted to be left alone, I just cried my eyes out and let pillow soak everything up. My life was officially over, I was offered to have a fifth year in high school and I reluctantly decided to take it.

I spent all of the summer in my room on the computer just writing stories of the life I could be having. Drawing pictures of the dreams that I could be having. When the next year of high school started I hardly ever went to it, I probably only went about five times a month and the little I did go I didn't pay any attention to the teacher or did the actual work, I was just there. I did decide to go on the last day of school it'd probably be the only fun thing I've done all year, when the day was finally over I went in my locker and took the little I had in there out and just then someone ran up to me.

"Hey!" a famine voice said.

I just looked at her, "Do I know you?" I asked.

"Sort of, I'm Jess. Amber's sister, remember?"

"Ugh…. What do you want?"

"I just came to say that, I didn't really see you that much this year, and I've been trying to get the courage to ask you, why were you even here this year at all? Weren't you a senior last year?"

"Yeh but I failed, obviously."

"Oh… but you didn't really try this year did you."

I just shook my head. "I figured there was no point to it, I mean how I am I going to go to a half-decent college when I failed High School?"

"You could have tried this year and get a modified diploma which could have gotten you in a two year college!"

"Two years? Oh yeh that'll get you somewhere."

"It could! And at least it'd be a diploma, since you decided to flunk this year it means you can't even get a high school one! There are plenty of successful people who never even went to college! They just tried hard enough!"

"Well, I'm not one of those people."

"But you could be, I know it!"

"Why are you even talking to me? No one else in this school likes me, your beautiful, so why are you doing it? Don't you think it'll ruin your reputation?"

"I'm not that shallow! And I still owe you for giving me all that extra closet space."

"Oh god do not remind me about that!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" 

"It's okay, it's just…ugh!" 

"So what have you been doing recently?"

"Nothing" I say

She just frowned. "Nothing is a drag kid."

"Something is a risk."

"Life is about taking a risk."

She then left to her locker to continue cleaning it out, what she said right there really inspired me. I decided that I was going to ask her out! I was going to take the risk, she was going to be the love of my life. Me and Jess together forever!

I was going to ask her out but I couldn't do anything but stare at her in the hallway, as I saw her opening her locker. I was frozen.


End file.
